


Too Kind

by TheTofuEatingCat



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Another Settlement Needs Your Help, F/M, General, He needs more love, Preston admires the General, Preston is a sweetheart, Serioulsy, Settlement, SoSu is also Female, SoSu is referred to as General, SoSu isn't described, other than, so i'm changing that, why don't people like him????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: The General is just too kind.





	Too Kind

“I can’t thank you enough. Truely. Who knows what would’ve happened if you weren’t here.” The settler spoke to the Lone Survivor with wholehearted thanks.

“I’d prefer not to think about it. After all, we’re all here right? So, do you need help with anything?” Preston watched from afar, his eyes on the general doing her job. She was nothing less than selfless, and those colors shined the brightest when she did exactly what she was doing now: helping others.

“Yes, actually. Would you help me restock the shelves in the general store?” The answer was of course a yes, served with a smile. Preston stood with his laser musket in hand; an admiring smile of his own adorning his lips as he watched the General of the Minutemen walk off.

“She’s a force t’ be reckoned with, ain’t she?” A voice from behind Preston spoke out.

“That she is.” “Hm, a charitable one too.” The old ghoul commented, now standing beside the minuteman while leaning on his cane. “

Yep.”

“I’ve heard she’s pre-war, a vault dweller?”

“Yeah, she was on ice for the past 200 or so years. Despite that, she’s resourceful as all hell, she comes up with plans I’d never think of.”

“Hah, sounds like you got the right person for the job!” “Yeah. We do.” “But I’m sure that’s not all you see in her.” Preston turned to the ghoul with an eyebrow cocked.

“Don’t think I’m dumb, nobody looks at their superior the way you do.” The ghoul mused at the quickly embarrassed minutemen.

“Ye’ got that soft look in yer eyes. It’s nothin’ to be ashamed of. It’s obvious she’s a lovely lady.” Preston stood with his laser musket loose in his hands, his faced flushed at the implications on him.

“She’s- She’s my superior. It would be against regulations.” Preston tried to persuade the elder, but mostly himself.

“Look, kid. You’ve been travelin’ with her ever since you set up this settlement. And that was, what? Six months ago? And I’d reckon that you’ve been traveling together even before that.” Preston looked over to the store where he saw the general exiting and confronted with a child. The woman was kneeling in front of the boy, tilting a toy alien back and forth.

“You see her, and you see more than just the future of the minutemen. You see her and you see someone to spend your life with. Preston. Don’t wait any further. Whatever is holding you back, let it go.” The words of the old ghoul rung in the Minuteman’s ears. The General was all of those things, but the male’s doubt rung in him.

What if she only saw him as a subordinate? The male watched as the woman laughed as she handed the child the alien toy, the boy clutching the rubber creature close to his chest in joy. She stood while smiling at the mother and turning to look down the hill at Preston. When her eyes met the male’s a bright smile broke out across her face. The General bade the mother a farewell and made her way down to the duo at the bottom of the hill.

“You doing alright after that battle, Pres?” The woman inquired.

“Yeah, luckily nothing else has popped up so we have a bit of a break.”

“Oh that’s good! Maybe we could improve some of the living conditions here, patch up holes in walls and ceilings…” The woman pondered.

“Hehe, well if you two’re off to do things, I’d best be goin’.” The old ghoul shot Garvey a knowing look before he turned back towards one of the shacks, hobbling along with his cane. The woman cocked an eyebrow at Preston who shrugged in response.

Soon, Preston was working on patching up holes in a wall while the General was atop of the roof fixing the metal shingles. Preston pounded the last few rivets into the wall then took a step back, wiping the sweat from his brow. He glanced up at the woman on the roof, who was finishing up her last few rivets. The general caught his gaze and smiled gently at him.

“I think I’m done up here.” The woman spoke to him and pocketed her hammer then scooched to the edge of the roof where she handed a bucket of rivets to the awaiting second in command. She looked over the bluff of Tenpines Hill, a content smile forming on her face.

“Whatcha’ want for dinner?” The woman asked simply.

“Anything but molerat.”

“Ah! Then I got some bloatfly meat!”

“Ugh-” Preston made a face at the woman who was laughing at his reaction. She held her stomach whilst laughing, unable to subdue the fit of giggles. Preston sighed as he watched the General laugh, it was one of the few times he’d ever seen her truly laugh and smile. As she calmed down, she glanced down at the male who was still admiring her with a smile of his own.

“You do that a lot.” The woman commented at Preston. “Do what?” “Look at me like that.” Preston felt a small flush rise to his face before he composed himself enough to speak.

“Well, you’re very admirable General.” The woman’s brows rose and a twinge of red adorned her cheek as she scoffed.

“Whatever, just help me down.” Garvey rolled his eyes as he caught the woman jumping down from the rooftop. Her hands caught on his shoulders as she braced herself.

“You know I mean it.” Preston whispered into the air between them.

“You’re one of the kindest people I have ever met. You’ve got a heart of pure gold, one that remains untarnished and undented. Even in this wasteland. You truly care about other people, what happens to them. It’s not something you find here often, and I’m grateful to have met you.” The General felt her own smile go soft at his words.

“I am grateful to have met you too Preston. You showed me that even in this world there is kindness. You’re a reminder that even in the worst situations, humanity can still be at its best.”

“You’re too kind, General.” Preston paused realizing that the woman was playing with the lapels of his jacket, and his hands were still set upon her hips.

“I guess that’s why I continue to fight beside you.” The General gave him a soft smile at the complement before leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
